


Fallen

by Zon_Chan



Series: Starker Drabbles [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Dark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 18:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zon_Chan/pseuds/Zon_Chan
Summary: Peter becomes a fallen angel.





	Fallen

Peter watched as the white to his wings faded into a dull black. The cuffs around his ankles and wrists were burning almost as much as the pain from having heaven reject him. Peter was in so much pain, he was numb. He didn't even notice when he started bleeding from his mouth. His body dying on him. It couldn't handle the transformation.

"Shh, it's alright darling." Tony's voice echoed into Peter's head. In a dazed sense Peter arched his body towards the demon. Forgetting that he was the reason why this was happening in the first place. If Tony could take away the pain, even for a second, Peter would take it.

He hardly knew he was screaming in the first place until Tony's mouth covered his own. A blissful second of being freed from the ache. Tony's hands wandered around his skin rubbing the sensitive parts.

Peter moaned despite himself. Hating the way his touch felt so good. The way it itched off the pain. It wasn't long before Tony had Peter withering underneath him. Crying for pleasure.

The demon gave the fallen angel one last kiss before he started to remove the cuffs that prevented Peter from moving. Tony smirked to himself, Peter was too weak to resist now. Peter was now Tony's, until the end of time.

"Don't worry sweetie, I'll take care of you. Everything's going to be fine. I'll take away all the pain." Tony whispered into Peter's hair as his hands roamed the others skin again.

Peter wrapped his arms around Tony weakly, desperate to hide behind something. And once Tony marked him as his own, he would belong to Tony. Wholeheartedly. Peter found ad Tony thrusted his hips up against him, that he didn't really mind anymore.

The pain had stopped with Tony's touch.


End file.
